Heart of Felicity
by FanWoman21
Summary: After once again being hurt and pushed aside because of Laurel, Felicity leaves to Gotham and her grandfather, Alfred. She didn't expect to fall in love the caped crusader or to find new friends and allies. The heart of Felicity Smoak is a strong one but will she survive in this new city that has just as much darkness as Starling? Felicity/Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After once again being hurt and pushed aside because of Laurel, Felicity leaves to Gotham and her grandfather, Alfred. She didn't expect to fall in love the caped crusader or to find new friends and allies. The heart of Felicity Smoak is a strong one but will she survive in this new city that has just as much darkness as Starling? Felicity/Bruce.

**Note (Rant): **I'm honestly sick of the way the fans and the people on the show are treating Felicity. She is a strong, smart and capable woman who has been through enough shit. Oliver claims to love and respect her but I don't really see that. When he became CEO he made her an executive assistant, demoting her meanwhile Ray made her the head of a department with her own office. Oliver played with her feelings constantly and now that he claims they can't be together Felicity is just supposed to suck it up and wait, fuck you all. I may ship Olicity on occasion but I am more of a Felicity fan and I'm tired of her being treated poorly because she chooses to like someone else. Oliver slept with a raging psycho bitch (Helena), a cop (McKenna), his ex (Laurel) his ex's sister (Sara) and no one bats an eye but Felicity kisses Barry and Ray and she's a slut/bitch. Fuck you all and if you don't like it then leave because Felicity deserves better. I especially hated that Diggle told her to stop seeing Ray because it hurt Oliver but yet I didn't see anybody tell Oliver to stop with all the women he saw knowing it hurt Felicity now did I? No I thought not. Team Felicity bitches!

My new Batman will be played by Matt Bomer and I have changed some things from the Batman origins as well as for Arrow. Pertaining to Arrow this takes place after Season 2 but goes AU and now Oliver is with Laurel. That's really the only thing right now and it's obviously ignoring season 3 of course. Now on to Batman, that's where things get tricky. Bruce did train with Henri Ducard but instead of being Ra's Al Ghul he will just have been Henri Ducard. Rachel will be alive in this and Harvey Dent is in play. Basically the first of the Nolan trilogy happened but nothing else really. Also Bruce will not be so in love with Rachel that he can't see past anything else. That should be it.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Felicity couldn't believe the mess she had gotten into yet again because of Laurel Lance. The woman honestly didn't have a right to be in the field and just because she was the daughter of a cop didn't make her vigilante material. Oliver had trained for five years between the island, Slade, and a few other people while Sara had training from the League of Assassins. Once Laurel had found out about who Oliver really was it was like she now ran the place and the fact that Oliver never said anything hurt. He had used her, lied to her about loving her to bring down Slade putting her life in danger and then just jumped back into bed with Laurel. The problem wasn't the feelings she had because while she use to have a deep seated crush on Oliver now it was gone and it was left with friendship. She wanted the billionaire, well former billionaire, to be happy but this was ridiculous. Felicity had gone out into the field with Laurel like she had been asked too and instead of listening to her the older Lance girl had nearly gotten her killed and now she was lying in a hospital bed listening to Oliver try and make excuses.

"Stop Oliver," Felicity said harshly shocking Oliver but not Roy or Diggle, "I told Laurel that we had to wait until the signatures came back. Instead Laurel went in half cocked and was met with an ambush. An ambush might I add that I saved her from and I nearly died but here you are defending the great Laurel. I'm done so leave."

"Man just go," Roy told him standing by Felicity's bed.

Roy watched as Diggle led Oliver out and sighed in relief. Felicity had become his sister in many ways and she was one of the few people that knew about his former condition with the Mirakuru that didn't judge him for actions out of his control. Despite everything Oliver said there were still times he looked at Roy like a disease. Diggle, Felicity and Thea were the only ones not to do that. Roy had never been more glad that he had told Thea everything that fateful night months ago because it made her stay and got her out of the grasp of Malcolm Merlyn. He knew his girlfriend was going to be upset about Felicity's condition because the two women had become great friends. The big problem though was going to be Sara because the Canary loved Felicity very much and finding out that she was hurt because of Laurel was not going to end well.

Felicity squeezed Roy's hand and closed her eyes hating the way her life had turned out. She hated being an executive assistant and it made her feel disgusting because everybody thought that she was sleeping with Oliver. It was like the man didn't even respect her or know her and it hurt. She needed to leave, she needed a new start but she didn't want to leave her friends behind like a coward. Felicity was afraid if she told them that she needed a new start that they would become angry at her and hate her. It was like Roy was reading her mind or something because he opened his mouth and the words he spoke surprised her.

"We won't hate you for leaving Lissy," Roy said calling her by her nickname, "As long as you keep in contact with us we won't hate you."

"My boyfriend is actually right," Thea's voice called out walking into the room with a smile and coming to stand beside her boyfriend by Felicity.

Thea had hated that her brother had lied to her about who he was but after a talk from Felicity she saw it from his point of view in that he was trying to protect her. It didn't make it right but at least Oliver hadn't lied because he was trying to hurt people the opposite actually. At first she had wanted to blame Oliver for the death of their mother but she saw the look on his face, the broken expression and she knew that it was not his fault. The problem the youngest Queen, well Merlyn, had with her brother was that he had walked back into a relationship with Laurel and was ignoring everything she did wrong and ignoring the well being of his friends. Felicity had been there for Oliver pretty much from the beginning and her brother had used her to defeat Slade then went straight back to Laurel, it was hurtful and it made Thea want to smack her brother sometimes. Everybody always pointed out the things she did wrong and while it was true that she had been a brat, a bitch in it's truest form, she at least finally with Felicity and Roy's help grew up.

"Can you do something for me?" Felicity asked tears in her eyes because it was true she needed a new start, she needed to get away from Oliver, she deserved better. Oliver truly loved Laurel and she wanted her friend to be happy but he had to realize that the world didn't revolve around Laurel Lance. He was hurting the people he loved and who loved him by doing that.

"Yeah anything," Thea said with a smile wanting to help her friend.

"I have a grandfather, Alfred," Felicity stated telling not that they were surprised they knew she had a grandfather and a mother, "Can you call him and tell him that I was hurt? Don't tell them how leave that to me but tell him that I want to go to Gotham to stay with him. Ask him if it's alright."

The couple saw the look in her eyes and the immediately wanted to do everything in their power to make it go away. They both nodded their head in agreement hoping that her grandfather would offer Felicity the support she deserved and maybe the blonde I.T. queen would find a better life there in Gotham. It might just been the kick in the butt that Oliver needs to realize that Laurel Lance had to learn she was not the queen of the world.

~Heart of Felicity~

Alfred sighed as he watched his master take care of another injury. He was proud of Bruce for trying to be a better man, for trying to save the city that his family had loved so much but it hurt sometimes watching a man that he loved like a son be hurt. He hoped that the Wayne heir would find somebody better suited for him, somebody better than Rachel because as much as he loved the woman she was not right for the new man Bruce had become. After the death of Martha and Thomas, Alfred had done his best to take care of the young child and sometimes it seemed like he would fail, other times it seemed like Bruce was finally in a way moving on. He hadn't truly made progress until his long trip around the world where he learned to fight from a former League of Assassins member named Henri Ducard. The phone ring breaking him out of his stare and he sighed going over to pick up the cell phone while Bruce made the final touches on the newly refurbished Wayne Manor.

"Is this Alfred Pennyworth?" a voice asked into the phone and made the butler confused.

"Yes this is," Alfred answered.

"I'm a friend of your granddaughter's, Felicity Smoak, and she asked me to call because, well sir she's in the hospital. She's hurt pretty bad and the doctors say she'll be alright but she wanted me to ask for her if it was alright if she recovered in Gotham with you?" the voice asked.

Alfred gripped the phone so hard that he was almost afraid it would break and he saw Bruce looking at him in a confused expression but he couldn't speak yet. After years of being an agent in intelligence he had followed the wish of his father to become a butler. His wife, his ex-wife, had not liked that so she left with his daughter and Alfred didn't see her again until the woman was grown with a daughter of her own. His daughter, Donna, didn't have the best of jobs but at least she kept a roof over her daughter's head and food on the table and his granddaughter was the light of his life. She had gone to MIT, graduated with a PhD and worked for Queen Consolidated. Hearing that his family, his blood had been hurt, that she was in the hospital made him want to kill whoever was responsible. Felicity was coming home to him and damn anybody who hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so most of this story was written well before the mid-season finale. I am still slightly pissed at how Oliver treated Felicity but my heart is just breaking. I know they are going to find a way to bring Oliver back, I mean he's the main character but still man. And my Olicity heart is also breaking I mean damn. They better have those two together or so help me God! I am working on two Olicity fics that feature our favorite couple. I'm praying for Oliver man because that was just heartbreaking.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Oliver continued to hit the dummy, ignoring the fact that Laurel was there with him. He knew that it was his fault for getting Felicity hurt just like he knew that his girlfriend was not ready to be in the field but he also knew that it was either she does it under his guide or she would go somewhere else, somewhere not safe and do this. Oliver sighed stopping and turning to look over at his girlfriend wondering what had changed her to this cold person, it was like she was jealous of Felicity and she didn't need to be. He loved her and he had changed since the last time they had been in a relationship but it was like she couldn't see that.

"It's not my fault that blonde computer geek was hurt and I don't' get why everybody is blaming me," Laurel said frustrated and wanting the girl gone so she would stop making eyes at her boyfriend.

"Laurel her name is Felicity and I don't know what the hell has you acting like this but it needs to stop. I am with you, I love you but if you can't see past the friendship I have with Felicity or my past mistakes to realize that then we have nothing to talk about," Oliver told her frustrated and trying to make a bad situation better.

"Ollie," Laurel tried using the nickname that he hated so much because it was from his past, it was for the old Oliver Queen and that Oliver Queen was dead.

"Laurel in all the years that I spent on the island I've changed so have you. I love you and I accept the person you had changed into, the strong independent woman that didn't put up with my shit but Felicity, Diggle, and Roy are my friends. My friend is in the hospital because I couldn't see past my love for you to realize you weren't ready to be in the field and if I lose her then so be it but I'm done. Diggle will train you from now on and if he says you can't go into the field then you aren't going. I love you Laurel but you need to realize that just because I love you it doesn't give you the right to act like you have been," Oliver said walking past her to leave his girlfriend with food for thought hoping she would listen to what he said.

~Heart of Felicity~

Felicity grimaced in pain as she slowly got dressed with Thea's help. Her friends had called her grandfather who had arranged for a private plane to fly her out to Gotham. She had known that her grandfather worked for Bruce Wayne but she never expected that kind of treatment. A knock sounded and Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing there with a deep expression. She saw the way that Thea was looking at her brother and hated it because she never wanted to come between the siblings.

"Give me a few minutes with Oliver," Felicity said giving her friend a look.

"Fine," Thea said walking to the door but stopping, "I love you Ollie but you need to face facts."

Felicity felt her heart break seeing the look on Oliver's face and she knew that he had realized the facts, that he had realized many things. She didn't begrudge him for loving Laurel, she was his first and it seemed last love and she wanted her friend to be happy but there was a difference between being happy and being oblivious to the facts. She smiled softly at him trying to reassure him that while she was angry she still cared about him and she forgave him though she was still going to Gotham that was not changing.

"I'm sorry you were right. Laurel wasn't ready to go out there yet and because I didn't realize that you got hurt," Oliver said approaching her and sitting down on the bed across from her.

"Yes I was and I'm still pissed at you but I forgive you Oliver. I know that you love her and only want what's best for her just like I know that you need to stop letting her control things and not only stand up for yourself with her but talk. She isn't ready for the field, I mean I know that I'm not the best fighter but at least I have enough experience to listen and observe before making a move. Laurel needs to learn these things and it's not going to happen overnight," Felicity rambled upset letting Oliver take her hand.

"I know I'm sorry," Oliver admitted not wanting to lose her friendship but knowing that maybe Gotham was the best place for her to be, "I heard from Roy that you are thinking of moving to Gotham."

"Yeah and I need this Oliver. I will always be your friend and if something is truly wrong like a situation similar to Slade and you need help I will be there and you can still call or visit or I can. Just because I'm moving doesn't mean that I will stop being your friend. I'm still upset and hurt but I know that you are a good man even if you are a bit of an asshole," Felicity said with a laugh.

"Thank you Felicity," he said with a smile squeezing her hand, "I know I should have done better for you and I'm sorry I couldn't. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Oliver Queen don't forget that despite all the asskicking I know you are going to get that you are a good man one I am proud to call my friend. Even good men stumble sometimes Oliver don't forget that. Now give me a hug," Felicity ordered trying to move to wrap her arms around him.

Oliver laughed wrapping his arms around Felicity and sighing knowing that she was right. He didn't feel like a good man, not after everything but this girl had always had a way of making him believe he could be better and while he knew that in a way he had lost her he also knew that she would still be there if he needed it just like he would be there if she needed him. Felicity sighed hoping that her friend would now realize things and maybe get his head out of Laurel's ass long enough to face facts. She needed to be in Gotham to start fresh, to be near family but like with Thea, Roy and Diggle she would still always be there for Oliver because he was her friend despite everything that had happened, nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the support. I have a couple of Olicity fics planned as well that I will be working on. I want to make things clear though. I don't hate Oliver, he's human and he is going to be an ass and make mistakes so please do not think of this as Oliver bashing, more Oliver getting a kick in the butt. Also I do hate Laurel and I honestly don't think I'm going to keep the OliverLaurel pairing in this story but I will pair him up with someone just not sure who (not Sara because I kind of love the Sara/Nyssa pairing) but if you guys have ideas let me know. **

**I also want to point out again that while Felicity is pissed at Oliver she still cares about him and the whole reason that I fell in love with Olicity was because of the friendship that they had so I'm still going keep that despite the big dumbass Oliver is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to put Oliver with someone besides Laurel but it will not be for a while because he has some growing to do and a few realizations about Laurel as well as his treatment of those around him since getting with her. It will not be until very later on in the story. So this chapter we can some Felicity/Alfred and Sara as well as Nyssa and Ra's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Felicity couldn't believe that she had gotten a private plane but it should have been expected since her grandfather worked for Bruce Wayne. Her mother had been an only child and had been taken away from her father, Alfred because her grandmother could not deal with him being a government agent nor being a butler for a rich family. It was only after her biological father had left them that her mother reached out to Alfred and her grandfather did everything he could to make sure that Felicity was taken care of and loved though it was not often they saw each other, only talking through phone calls and messaging. The plane had landed but she was in a bit of a dilemma in the fact that she was still in so much pain that she didn't think she could make it down the ramp. Luckily she didn't have to make that decision because her grandfather came inside the plane.

"Grandpa," Felicity said excited and feeling herself become relieved because she was safe, she was with her family.

"What happened peanut?" he asked using his nickname for her.

"I don't want to get into it," Felicity pleaded with him her blue eyes filled with sadness and Alfred decided to leave it until later though he was still going to make whoever hurt her pay.

"Come on peanut," Alfred said picking her up.

Felicity sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let herself be carried like when she was a child and had seen him one holiday before the Wayne family had been murdered. Her mother hadn't been the best but at least she kept a roof over her head and food on the table for her and her grandfather he was her hero. Oliver was still her friend and he was a good man but he needed a swift kick in the ass. She decided that right now she was just going to let herself enjoy her time with her family before worrying about anything else.

~Heart of Felicity~

Sara growled when she heard from Thea what had happened and really wanted to kick both Oliver's as well as her sister's ass. Laurel had always been under the impression that she was high and mighty and could control things but she didn't seem to realize that it had taken Oliver five years to even master the art of fighting and being a vigilante and he was still learning. Sara had trained with the League to become as good as she was and Laurel only had the experience of a few self-defense classes and she was under the impression she could control things. Felicity might not be a good fighter like Oliver, Diggle or her but she had been doing this long enough to understand things, she knew that you did not just go into danger without thinking and to always listen to the more experienced person. Laurel did not seem to realize these things and now it had ended in her friend, her best friend besides Sin being hurt.

"You are angered my love," Nyssa said concerned.

"Felicity was hurt because of Oliver's stupidity and my sister," Sara answered trying to calm herself because letting her emotions overtake her would not be good for anybody.

"I told you that she would make an excellent addition," Nyssa said remembering the blonde woman with a smile.

Growing up as the daughter of the Demon she had learned many things and to trust few people. She had also learned that one could not let emotions get in their way and when she had met Felicity Smoak she had not been impressed until later when she had gone back to Starling to help take down Slade Wilson. The woman had refused to give up, refused to let Slade win and helped everybody fight. In the end the woman had been the one to take down Slade but it had been at the cost of her heart being broken. There were few that the Heir to the Demon really respected and despite the fact that Felicity did not have the qualities of her sister or Sara, Nyssa respected her. She saw the look in her love's eyes and realized that she wanted to take revenge on them for hurting her loved one and maybe she could find a way that it benefited the League so that her love could accomplish her task. After all it wasn't everyday that one gained the respect of Nyssa al Ghul.

~Heart of Felicity~

Ra's was not a stupid man, he had lived thousand of lives and fought many people. His daughter was much like him in that she respected few people and when Sara Lance had left the League he had been tempted to end her life but then she had agreed to come back and he watched, he saw that the woman still loved his daughter so he let her live. He could see that this request to go to Starling was a personal one and he had to say he was intrigued to learn of the woman who had gained such respect from his daughter that she was willing to go fight for her. He thought of the many ways that this could benefit him and realized that he could send them to Gotham to have a talk with the Batman, the man would need to know that he had to respect the League. He was tempted to leave with them but he did not yet know this woman and he did not leave Nanda Paret for anybody without good cause. He would just have to wait and see what this Felicity would bring to the world, maybe she would be worth seeing, only time would tell.

~Heart of Felicity~

Oliver held his head in his hands as Laurel once again ignored his instructions. One would think that she had been the one marooned on an island training for five years to survive but this was not the case and it was starting to get on his nerves the things she was saying about his team. Roy may not have as much experience as Diggle or he had but the boy at least listened to what he was told and didn't put his life or the life of others in danger. He was starting to wonder what the hell he saw to decide to get back with Laurel. He had thought that it was love but the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe it was something else he just couldn't figure out yet.

"You know Laurel you should be ashamed of yourself. You don't know half the shit that Oliver or Diggle do and you are not a hero," a voice said coldly.

The four of them turned to see Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul standing at the bottom of the steps to the lair with cold looks on their faces. Oliver felt a deep sense of fear run through him because Sara liked Felicity, loved her really in the sense that they were best friends and he knew that not only was Laurel about to get a major beating but so was he. He just didn't know if he would survive it considering the look on Sara's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really not going to kill Oliver off but he doesn't need to know that...lol. I hope you guys like so far. I also want to ask for a little insight please. I am trying to write another crossover story between Arrow and another show or movie. I want it to be a SaraOliver pairing where they are really together and in love, because besides Olicity that is the pairing I like but I want to have Felicity get a love interest. I'm thinking the Avengers or Agents of Shield but I don't want to put her with Steve because as much as I love Captain America that is the only pairing I find when it comes to Arrow/Avengers crossovers. If my lovely readers could give me a piece of advice I would greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
